


Lycanth

by supernaturalismalifetumblr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalismalifetumblr/pseuds/supernaturalismalifetumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the queen of the damned lycanths, and everything is going good. You need your human, and find it in a breeding barn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The farmer humbly bows as you approach the fence on your horse.

“Your majesty. To what do I owe the honor of having the queen of the Lycanths’ here?”

“I heard you have a few fine specimens for sale. I thought I’d see if we can barter a trade.”

“Barter a trade?”

“Yeah, last I heard you needed some horses. If I like what I see, I’ll trade you a few horses for a human or two.”

“Ah, yes, I do need a few horses.” The farmer replies, nodding thoughtfully.

“And do you have any humans worth investigating?” you ask crossing your arms. Your hors pulls to a halt and transfers weight until he’s comfortable standing.

“I do. My wife got tired of the latest human she has, so all she does is complain that he’s taking up space. She wants a new one and can’t have one until he’s gone.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing.” The farmer replies. “A perfectly good stud. She just gets tired of things really easily.”

“Good.” You consider. “Show him to me. If he’s good enough, I’ll give you a few of my best horses. Fair enough trade?”

“Yes your majesty. It would be a fair trade. He’s taking up too much space in my barn.”

“Lead the way.” You reply quietly, dismounting your horse. You follow the farmer into the privacy of the barn while your Lycanth guards waited outside.

It doesn’t take long for the farmer to lead you to a stall. Usually meant for a horse, a long rope hung from the ceiling, where a man was being held, bound by the wrists. Tall, with sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles fanning his cheeks and nose, he looked lazily to you before dropping his head.

“He looks sturdy. I may have to take him for a ride. Or two before I make a decision.”

“I only thought you would.” The farmer replies. “The barn is yours. We will leave you to have your own privacy.”

“Thank you.”

The farmer leaves you quickly, and before you know it silence fills the void.

You clear your throat and look to the man. “Do you know who I am?” you ask quietly. Your deep voice surprises him into submission. “SPEAK!”

“You are the Lycanth Queen.”

“Ah, so you do know who I am. Do you know why I’m here?” you asked.

“You need a human mate.”

“So he does know. Now, if I untie your arms, you do know that if you run, you’re dead where you stand, right?” you ask quietly again. You don’t raise your voice, just to make sure to have the upper hand.

“Yes your majesty.” He puts his head down and avoids eye contact with you. You pull his chin up between your fingers, and your eyes lock with each other. The vibrating in your pupils sends him in to a trance.

“That’s my pretty boy.” You mutter sweetly. You take his bicep in your hand, and whip out your butterfly knife, quickly destroying the thick rope holding his bodyweight up. With his body worn out from a long torturous time holding his own bodyweight, he slumps his body against you. 

He realizes his mistake and quickly tries to correct.

“I’m sorry your majesty. Please forgive me.”

“Shhh. Don’t talk.” You mutter into his ear. You allow him to lean against you as you pull his arms behind him. Your hand snakes to his lap, and you give his rather hard length a squeeze. When it isn’t enough for yourself, you reach your hand down his jeans and boxers and grasp the base roughly. He lets out a grunt of pain and arousal and his legs wobble.

“What is your name, human?”

You squeeze his length once more when he doesn’t answer you fast enough. “D – Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Oh Dean. We’re going to have so much fun.” You let go of his hands in order to pull his head back. His soft hair runs through your fingers and you give a tug on both his head and his dick; a grunt falling from his lips.

Your mouth finds his neck, and you greedily start to mark his skin, in tandem with your stroking hand.

“Lie down on that hay bale.” You point to it, letting go of him. It’s covered with a large blanket, and the bale is long enough for him to lie down. His legs hang over the edge and his breath hitches as he tries to calm down. You find your place between his legs, and slowly unzip his pants, barely pulling the denim away. “Do you want to be my human?”

Your hand’s twists and turns quicken and he grunts. “Yes. YES PLEASE!”

“Okay. There’s only one way I know if you’re meant to be my human.”

“And what’s that?” he asks softly, trying to keep his moans to a minimum. He seemed unsure if you wanted that, or didn’t.

“I’m going to ride you until I come. If it takes to long, I don’t know if I want to keep you.” You continue to stroke his hard member, and he tries to find purchase on his resting place. He finds the blanket and balls his fists in the fabric. “But if it’s quick, and you don’t take time, and I’m pleased. You’re coming home with me to my palace. Got it?”

“Yes your highness.”

He closes his eyes, trying to get out of his head, to enjoy what you were doing to him. Your hand twists and turns around his length, his precum coating as a natural lube.

He groans as you let go of him. He sits up slightly to see you taking your pants off, and you straddle his lap quickly, trapping him between your wet cunt.

“Can you fill me up Dean?”

“Yes. Please let me.”

“Oh, you have no choice in the matter.” You sink down on him, and he indeed does fill you up, to the hilt. You tighten involuntarily, clenching down around him as his girth fills you, balls deep.

It doesn’t take long for you to get at your task at hand. Quick enough, that he comes in side of you after only a few, harsh thrusts.

And then you’re at it again. Working his limp dick up until he’s ready to come again, and then he’s spurting in you once more.

 

“Well, what do you think your majesty?” the farmer asks, once you’ve finished your “ride” for the night. Dean was behind you, wrists cuffed under a coat hanging over his arms.

“He will do.” You whistle loudly and wait until three horses run towards you. “Three of my best horses.”

“Thank you your majesty. It was an honor doing business with you.” The famer gives a respectful nod and you lead Dean forward, finding the rest of your pack and horses.

If only he knew what you had in store for him.


	2. Carry Me

“You will take some time, clean up. Dinner is in two hours. If you aren’t downstairs promptly, you won’t have any food until tomorrow for breakfast. Okay?” you order to Dean, arms folded in front of you.

Dean gives you a nod and smiles. “Yes your majesty.” He gives you a polite nod and looks down, submitting to your power. Quickly two guards meant to protect your human at all costs, turn and follow him away.

He listens to you. Probably hungry from a long tenure in the barn, you find Dean approaching the kitchen an hour and a half later. You’re at the stove cooking a stir-fry. You dump the chicken into the cooking vegetables and turn to Dean.

“Sit down.” You reply with an authoritative voice. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Um. Thank you. I never really got to thank you.” He says. You can hear chair legs scrape against your wood floor.

“Thank me for what?” you turn back to the food, back facing him. “My motives are purely selfish.”

“I’m not sure I understand. I’m sorry.” He replies. You look to him and he looks down.

“It’s okay. Not many people do.” You reply. You take the pan off the stove and walk to the counter. Pouring its contents into a serving bowl, you don’t make eye contact with Dean until you are done. “It’s been a long time. Things have changed drastically. I.”

“You don’t have to tell me.”

You let out a sigh and look up to him. “I. If you look at the wolf pack. Canines. They mate for life. Kinda like me. Passersby helped for a while, but it isn’t the same.”

“How do you know I’m your mate?”

“I think you were too delirious to know, but I knotted you earlier. You need to get your strength up. How long were you in that barn?”

He looks down, trying to think. “Three. Four weeks, I think?”

“TH? Are you serious? I think you need a steak. And my blood.”

“Your blood?” he stutters, blinking in surprise.

“Yeah. My blood will heal you.” You reply, placing his plate in front of him.

“Aren’t you a werewolf?” he asks slowly.

“Yeah. But my blood is as powerful, if not more powerful than a vamps blood. I have to sustain energy and strength to change forms.” You take your seat next to him and look to him. “I won’t force you, but it’s the best. For you to be at tip–top condition.”

You hear his stomach growl, and know blood isn’t going to do anything.

“Never mind. You need food. Eat up.” You order. Dean is quick to obey you, and within seconds you’ve enjoyed watching him start to polish off his food. By the time he had finished his plate, yours was cold.

There was something that made you feel at ease when you watched him.

“I’m sorry, I’m making a fool out of myself. I don’t mean for you to have to stare at me while I’m eating.”

“Nonsense.” You hum, he gives you a smile as you approach him, not sure what to do. His hands go rigid as you touch his arm, but he relaxes as your other hand starts to run through his hair. “Do you want more?”

“I. I think.” He yawns loudly and dramatically.

“I think it’s time for bed. Your quarters, or mine tonight?”

“Yours, your majesty?” he asks quietly.

You tilt his head up and smile, “of course Dean. You can share my quarters, any time.” With that you give him a kiss on the lips, slow and soft. Although his body has been through hell, his lips conform to yours, and they’re soft and plump.

“Now tilt your head back like a good boy,” you order. He’s quick to obey, less hesitant than before when you had first met him. “Arms around me,” you order again, pulling on his hair when he hesitates.

He grunts, but wraps his arms around you as your lips find his throat. Teeth graze and tease at his skin as his hands find your shoulder blade and lower back.

“Now, do you have strength to carry me Dean?” you ask quietly.

“Yes. That I have strength for. You will need to do the rest, but I will carry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Dean Winchester is a human, he's in the world where supernatural beings run rampant. Each group of Supernatural has a royal, and each royal needs a human
> 
> My lycanth: the version is a human able to change into things, but they mainly choose wolves. Each Lycanth needs a human mate (the opposite sex) and it is imperative that royalty needs one.


End file.
